This application is related to and claims priority from Japanese patent applications Nos. 2001-38502 and 2001-211668, incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door frame structure of a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a door frame structure having a frame moulding.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a door 10 of a motor vehicle has a door frame 12 around a window opening 14. And a glass run (not shown) is attached to an inner side of the door frame 12 while a door weather strip (not shown) is attached to an outer side of the door frame 12.
FIG. 2 illustrates one example of a conventional door frame structure of a vehicle, which is taken along the line Xxe2x80x94X of FIG. 1. As shown, the door frame 12 is composed of a metal plate. The door frame 12 includes a flat peripheral wall 16 which extends around the window opening 14(FIG. 1), a vertical outside wall 18 which is formed at an outside end of the flat peripheral wall 16, and a protrusion 20 having a closed cross-section, which protrudes along an inside end of the flat peripheral wall 16.
The peripheral wall 16, the vertical outside wall 18, and an outside surface of the protrusion 20 define a channel 22 on an inner side of the flat peripheral wall 16. The channel 22 has a generally U-shaped cross-section opening towards the window opening 14. A glass run 24 is attached in the channel 22. The glass run 24 has seal lips 26 and 28 which respectively project inwardly from ends of opposite side walls 30 and 32 thereof for holding a periphery of the door glass 34 from both sides thereof.
A retainer 36 is provided on an outer side of the peripheral wall 16, and a door weather strip 38 having a base portion 40, a tubular main seal portion 42 and a sub-seal lip portion 44 is attached to the door frame 12 by fitting the base portion 40 in the retainer 36.
In a door opening portion of a vehicle body, a flange 46 is defined by peripheral portions of an inner body panel 48, outer body panel 50 and reinforcing panel 52 which are joined with each other. And an opening weather strip 54 having a tubular seal portion 56 is attached to the flange 46.
When the door 10 is closed, the protrusion 20 of the door frame 12 contacts and presses the seal portion 56 of the opening weather strip 54, the main seal portion 42 of the door weather strip 38 contacts and presses the door opening portion of the outer body panel 50, and an end of the sub-seal lip portion 44 contacts and presses the door opening portion outside the main seal portion 42. The cross-section of the door frame structure, which is taken along the line Yxe2x80x94Y of FIG. 1, is substantially identical to that shown in FIG. 2. Accordingly, explanations thereof will be omitted.
In order to enlarge the freedom of design choice of vehicle doors, and to improve appearance thereof, outside surfaces of metal door frames have been frequently covered with frame mouldings composed of synthetic resins.
The metal door frames are generally coated, but coating color is difficult to select freely. In contrast, synthetic resins enable the free selection of color and gloss thereof, and accordingly, by virtue of the frame mouldings composed of synthetic resins, designing around door frames can be freely chosen.
Generally, frame mouldings are attached to door frames by engaging projections formed along side edges of the frame moulding with side edges of a vertical outside wall of the door frame, or by securing the frame moulding to the vertical outside wall of the door frame with clips which are provided in the frame moulding. These attaching methods are, however, troublesome. In another attaching method, the frame moulding is bonded to the door frame using double-sided adhesive tapes. This attaching method also has the problem that sufficient care must be taken to bond the frame moulding without offset in the attaching position.
The door frame structures including frame mouldings have another problem that there occurs a large level difference between an outside surface of the door glass and an outside surface of the frame moulding. The large level difference degrades appearances around vehicle doors, and undesirably enlarges air resistance therearound during running of motor vehicles. Accordingly, it is desired to decrease such level difference to a minimum. However, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the side wall 32 of the glass run 24, which has the seal lip 28, is located outside the door glass 34, and the vertical outside wall 18 of the door frame 12 is further located outside the side wall 32 to form a level difference S. In addition, where the frame moulding is provided outside the vertical outside wall 18, the level difference is much enlarged.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door frame structure having a frame moulding for covering an outside of a door frame of a vehicle door, which is capable of raising the work efficiency in attaching of the frame moulding to the vehicle door.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door frame structure having a frame moulding, which is capable of decreasing a level difference between a door glass of the vehicle door, and the frame moulding.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a door frame structure having a simple arrangement, which is capable of improving the productivity of the vehicle door.
The door frame structure in accordance with the present invention includes a metal door frame which has a flat peripheral wall extending around a periphery of a vehicle door to define a window opening, and a protrusion protruding from an inside end of the flat peripheral wall towards the window opening. A glass run for receiving a door glass which is in closed position is provided on an inner side of the peripheral wall of the door frame, and a door weather strip for sealing between the door frame and a door opening portion of a vehicle body is provided on an outer side of the flat peripheral wall of the door frame. And a frame moulding for covering the door frame, which has a plate-like configuration and is composed of a synthetic resin or thermoplastic elastomer, extends along the door frame and is secured to the outside end of the flat peripheral wall of the door frame in about a widthwise center of the frame moulding at about right angles to the flat peripheral wall. The protrusion and the flat peripheral wall of the door frame, and an inner half part of the frame moulding, which protrudes into the window opening inwardly of the outside end of the flat peripheral wall of the door frame, define a channel for providing the glass run therein.
In one embodiment, the glass run includes a main body having a generally U-shaped cross-section, and seal portions projecting inwardly from opening ends of opposite side walls of the main body to seal the door glass on both sides thereof, and the main body of the glass run is fitted in the channel.
In another embodiment, the inner half part of the frame moulding has a seal portion at an inner end thereof, and an L-shaped member is fitted along the flat peripheral wall and the protrusion of the door frame, and the L-shaped member has a seal portion at an inner end thereof so as to face the seal portion of the inner half part of the frame moulding. The inner half part of the frame moulding and the L-shaped member define the glass run.
In a preferred embodiment, the frame moulding has a pair of shelf-like projections which respectively project from about a widthwise center of an inside surface of the frame moulding at about right angles thereto so as to be spaced from each other. By fitting the peripheral wall of the door frame between the shelf-like projections of the frame moulding, the frame moulding is secured to the door frame.
In another preferred embodiment, the frame moulding has a shelf-like projection which projects from about a widthwise center of an inside surface of the frame moulding at about right angles thereto, and the flat peripheral wall of the door frame includes a pair of walls which are spaced from each other. And by fitting the shelf-like projection of the frame moulding between the pair of walls of the flat peripheral wall of the door frame, the frame moulding is secured to the door frame.
In accordance with the present invention, the frame moulding serves as a vertical outside wall of a conventional door frame, and accordingly, the resultant door frame structure becomes simple. In addition, the door frame does not have a conventional vertical outside wall so that the level difference between the frame moulding and the door glass is made small, and the weight of the door frame is reduced. And by fitting the flat peripheral wall of the door frame between the shelf-like projections of the frame moulding, or fitting the shelf-like projection of the frame moulding between the pair of walls of the flat peripheral wall of the door frame, the frame moulding can be secured to the door frame with high work efficiency.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.